Jeannie Tirado
Jeannie Tirado is an American voice actress from Orlando, Florida, USA. Animation Voice Work 'TV Specials' *Marvel Rising: Playing with Fire (2019) - Gabriela, Teacher Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ace Attorney (2018) - April May *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Umeno Hoakari *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Announcer (ep5), Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Aiko Komoto (ep10) *Carole & Tuesday (2019) - Carole *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Teru Sakurada, Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Mashiro *D.Gray-man (2017-2018) - Lo Hua, Nun (ep79) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Zera (Announced) *Fuuka (2017) - Koyuki Hinashi (Announced) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash (2016) - Yume (Announced) *Hyouka (2017) - Sawai *Joker Game (2016) - Jane Graham (ep8; Announced) *KanColle: Kantai Collection (2017) - Kaga (Announced) *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Kiss Him, Not Me (2016) - Kae Serinuma (Announced) *Love Live! Sunshine!! (2016) - Riko Sakurauchi (Announced) *Luck & Logic (2017) - Yukari Nanahoshi *Masamune-kun's Revenge (2017) - Mari Mizuno (ep1; Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Koito Minase, Additional Voices *One Punch Man (2019) - Female Citizen (ep13) *Orange (2016) - Takako Chino (Announced) *Overlord (2016) - Nemu Emmott, Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Iyo Sakuragi (ep5), Tame Monkeys B (ep3) *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Dryad (ep16; Announced), Sally (ep5; Announced) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *ReLIFE (2016) - Chizuru Hishiro (Announced) *Saga of Tanya the Evil (2017) - Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov (Announced) *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019) - Sortiliena *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016-2017) - Clem (Announced), Linda (ep25), Additional Voices *The Promised Neverland (2019) - Norman *Three Leaves, Three Colors (2016) - Futaba Odagiri (Announced) *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Mikoto Asuka 'Movies - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re:surrection (2019) - Shanti, Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Lucia Škroupova *High Speed! Free! Starting Days (2018) - Asahi's Sister *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Koala *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Leila Malcal Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *One of Few (2018) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Just Cause 4 (2018) - Additional Voices *Smite (2015-2018) - Amazon Athena, Knight of Wisdom Athena, Sol, Such Cold Skadi 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Conception Plus: Maidens of the Twelve Stars (2019) - Lillith/'Lillie' (Announced) *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Android 21 *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Female Researcher, Gatchan *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Female Byleth *Zanki Zero: Last Beginning (2019) - Child Minamo Setouchi, Female Creature, Mimic Creature Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (49) *Years active on this wiki: 2015-2020. Category:American Voice Actors